Beijando o Inimigo
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Snack) Sirius gosta de um certo Slytherin e todos seus sentimentos serão revelados, em uma noite, na Torre de Astronomia.


**Titulo:**Beijando o Inimigo | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship: **Sirius Black / Severus Snape | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K+ | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português | **Gênero: ****Romance**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Snack) Sirius gosta de um certo Slytherin e todos seus sentimentos serão revelados, em uma noite, na Torre de Astronomia.

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**BEIJANDO O INIMIGO**

Sirius Black caminhava o mais silenciosamente possível pelos corredores de Hogwarts, escondido sob a capa de invisibilidade de James. Era meia noite e uma brisa refrescante passava pelos corredores do castelo. O garoto tentava, a todo o custo, não fazer barulho para não ser apanhado por Filch e levar uma detenção. Precisava de apanhar ar. Tinha acabado de ter um sonho erótico com seu maior inimigo e havia gostado. E o maior problema é que não era a primeira vez que tinha esse tipo de sonhos, com a mesma pessoa. Tinha começado a ter esses sonhos no início de seu sétimo ano. Tudo começara no regresso às aulas, quando estava passeando com a capa de James no trem e tinha visto Snape sem camisa, com seus músculos definidos. O moreno nunca pensara que o Slytherin pudesse ser tão interessante. A partir dai, sem que pudesse impedir, olhava constantemente para o Slytherin nas aulas, nos jardins, quando estava com o mapa…

Mas era inconcebível para Sirius, que era o garoto mais belo e cobiçado de Hogwarts, que estivesse _gostando dele_. Um Slytherin. O Snape. O único garoto da face da terra que não o queria ver nem pintado de ouro.

Subiu as escadas que davam para a Torre de Astronomia, quando ouviu o barulho de passos. Parou de andar e, com o coração aos pulos, esperou para ver quem era. Snape, seu objeto de desejo, apareceu em seu campo de visão. Estava com uma camiseta branca, que se notava seus músculos definidos, umas calças negras justas e muito reveladoras e trazia na mão o livro de DCAT do sétimo ano. Passou por Sirius, que não fez barulho, e se colocou á frente da porta de uma sala de aula. Pegou na varinha e abriu a porta com um feitiço não verbal. Olhou para os lados e, não vendo ninguém, entrou na sala. Sirius entrou atrás de Snape e viu o garoto acendendo a luz e fechando a porta. O Slytherin afastou uma cadeira e se sentou. Sirius se sentou na mesa, o observando. Snape poderia não ser a pessoa mais bela do mundo, mas tinha uma beleza invulgar. O Slytherin virou a página e continuou a ler o livro com muita atenção. O Maroto teve uma vontade súbita de acariciar os cabelos do colega, mas se conteve. Pegou na varinha e lançou um feitiço não verbal na sala. Caso se descontrolasse, Snape poderia gritar e o Maroto não seria flagrado. O Slytherin olhou para a frente, com os olhos desfocados, pensando em algo e Black, curioso, espreitou o conteúdo do livro. Era sobre Animargus. Fitou o colega com curiosidade e algum receio: Será que ele sabia que os Marotos eram Animargus? Abanou a cabeça negativamente. Era impossível. Fitou os olhos negros do colega. Antes, achava que os olhos deles eram feios, sem brilho, agora, pensava que simplesmente escondiam algum segredo. E Sirius queria descobrir o que era. Sem se conter, fez um feitiço não verbal, fazendo com que as mãos do colega ficassem amarradas com uma corda e a boca com uma mordaça.

O livro caiu das mãos do Slytherin, caindo no chão, com um baque ruidoso. O Maroto retirou a capa e apanhou o livro. Se ergueu e Snape, ao ver o rosto de Black, arregalou os olhos e tentou gritar, mas a mordaça o impedia. Tentou se libertar, mas não conseguiu. Sirius, ao ver o pânico do Slytherin, colocou as mãos no rosto de Snape, fazendo com que se olhassem nos olhos.

-Me desculpe. – Falou o Maroto, com sinceridade. Não queria que o Slytherin se machucasse – Não o queria assustar.

Snape fitou o Gryffindor, seus olhos semicerrados de desconfiança. Black nunca o tratava com bondade. Sirius, vendo que o colega não relaxava, se sentou ao lado dele e afagou suas bochechas, dizendo:

-Está tudo bem.

Snape enrubesceu ao sentir o toque de Black e, sem se conter, começou a relaxar. Mesmo que Black estivesse brincando com ele, era a primeira vez que alguém o acarinhava desse jeito. Fechou os olhos e suspirou mas, ao abrir e ver os olhos azuis do Gryffindor, se xingou mentalmente e pensou: "_Não posso fraquejar. Black deve estar preparando alguma….Mas ele nunca me tratou desse jeito_…._e eu muito gosto dele"._

Sirius olhou para o colega e falou:

-Você é um cara estranho. – Snape sentiu seu coração fraquejar com as palavras do Gryffindor, mas ele continuou:

-Não digo isso para ofender você, mas é que, ao contrário dos nossos colegas, você está sempre sozinho e com a cabeça enfiada nos livros.

Snape olhou para o colega, com atenção. Era a primeira vez que tinham uma conversa civilizada (tirando o fato de o Slytherin estar amordaçado) e essa situação era inusitada para ambos. Mas um pensamento lhe surgiu. Black o estava observando. " _Mas, porquê?_" Se perguntou. Mesmo quando Potter o atacava, Black não participava na brincadeira ou tentava ajudar o Slytherin. O Gryffindor continuava a falar, sem se aperceber da expressão de espanto do colega.

-Eu sempre pensei que você fosse como os outros Slytherins, que não valesse nada, mas me enganei. Você é mais que isso. Você é especial.

Snape, que estava tentando se libertar das cordas, parou de se mexer e fitou fixamente o colega. Sirius, se sentiu ruborizar perante a expressão de espanto de Snape, mas continuou:

-Você é um cara inteligente. E pode não ter aquele estereótipo de beleza que a sociedade bruxa tem mas, para mim, você é bonito. E eu gosto de você. De verdade.

Se Snape esperava todas as palavras de maldade, xingamentos entre outras coisas, não estava preparado para o que ouviu. De fato, o Slytherin sentia uma enorme atração por Black, mas preferia se atirar da Torre de Astronomia a confessar ao Gryffindor. Sirius, ao ver os olhos negros do colega, com um brilhozinho, disse:

-Eu vou retirar a mordaça, mas não grite, ok? – Sem esperar a resposta, retirou a mordaça na boca de Snape, que logo se recompôs e rosnou:

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Black? Você pensa que vou cair nesse papo de garoto apaixonado, você…

Mas Sirius o interrompeu, o beijando na boca. O Maroto se apercebeu que os lábios de Snape, ao contrário do que pensava, eram carnudos e quentes. E isso o excitou. Snape, ao sentir os lábios de Sirius, sobre os seus, tentou se soltar, mas não resistiu. O perfume do colega inebriou seus sentidos, o fazendo relaxar. Percebendo que Severus relaxava, com a língua pediu passagem para a boca do Slytherin, que foi logo atendido. Nenhum dos dois soube quanto tempo ficou se beijando. Eles se sentiam, naquele momento, com um só. Sirius agarrou os cabelos de Snape, e percebeu que eram macios, enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Quando o ar começou a faltar, se separaram e abriram os olhos. Ambos estavam ruborizados e buscavam o ar rapidamente.

-Por isso é que você não me tem chateado? – Perguntou Snape, a Sirius, que baixou o olhar – Você…gosta de mim?

Sirius respirou fundo e ergueu o olhar, observando o rosto pálido do Slytherin. Ergueu a varinha e Snape e encolheu, assustado, mas o Gryffindor retirou as cordas dos pulsos. Enquanto Snape olhava espantado para Black, enquanto massageava os pulsos, o Maroto percebeu que era agora. Era agora que iria contar a verdade.

-Eu te amo. – Disse para Severus, que arregalou os olhos, espantado. Nenhum dos dois estava á espera daquelas palavras. Severus sentiu algo gostoso dentro de seu peito e sorriu. Sirius, ao ver seu colega sorrindo, não pode evitar sorrir e, antes que pudesse falar algo, Snape o puxou para si e se beijaram. Mas logo se separaram.

-E agora, Black? – Perguntou Severus, olhando para Sirius, que sorriu e falou:

-Sirius. – Respondeu o Gryffindor – Me chame Sirius.

-Então me chame de Severus. – Falou o Slytherin.

-Não gosto. – Respondeu o Gryffindor e, vendo a expressão de choque do Slytherin, continuou:

-Vou chamar você de Sev. Meu Sev. – Snape ruborizou co o apelido carinhoso. Seus hormônios estavam aos saltos naquela noite. Sirius, se levantou da mesa e se ajoelhou no chão. O Slytherin arregalou os olhos e o Maroto lhe perguntou:

-Quer namorar comigo? - Snape baixou o olhar e Sirius pensou que ele não iria aceitar. Se levantou e tocou no queixo do colega, o erguendo. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Severus perguntou:

-E seus amiguinhos? – Perguntou, com deboche.

-James e Peter, com uma boa conversa, irão entender. Remus basta me ver feliz que já nada importa. – Respondeu Sirius, olhando para Severus – Mas o que me importa é você. O que me diz? Aceita?

Severus sorriu e disse:

-Eu aceito. Mas com uma condição. - Sirius estranhou, mas perguntou:

-Qual?

-A partir de hoje, não quero ser tratado da mesma maneira com era tratado antes. Quero ser respeitado.

Sirius sorriu compreensivamente. Era humilhante para Severus namorar com o Gryffindor às escondidas e fingir que eram inimigos á frente de todo o mundo. Delicadamente, agarrou sua mão, dizendo:

-Tudo o que você desejar. - Suspirou de seguida e comentou:

-Hogwarts amanhã acordará triste.

Vendo a expressão confusa de seu namorado, continuou, com um sorriso:

-Acordarão com um solteiro a menos.

Snape revirou os olhos e deu um tapa no ombro de Sirius, que riu e o puxou para si, beijando novamente. Estava tudo bem.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Minha primeira fanfic Snack! Não sei se ela está boa, mas espero vossos comentários dizendo o que acharam. É muito importante para mim. Bjs :D


End file.
